Thanks to the Punch
by thekillerrox123
Summary: When Cyborg insists the team go to a party in downtown Jump City, Raven gets seriously injured. But how will this affect a certain green teen who's had his eye on her since the beginning? R&R! Rated T for vocabulary that would make a rainbow jealous! (You're welcome...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just something I came up with. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, Beast Boy would've confessed his love for Raven, gotten rejected, then kissed by her 2 episodes later. Then they would've been in love forever and gotten married and made some babies. The End.**

**Robin - 20**

**Starfire - 20**

**Cyborg - 22**

**Raven - 19**

**Beast Boy - 18**

******_Raven POV_**

__So my night didn't go exactly as planned.

Cyborg heard about a party and of course, as he says, 'it ain't a party if the Titans are at home.' So, lucky me, I got to spend the whole evening standing in the corner with a full cup of punch that was probably spiked (so I wasn't going to drink it, obviously) making awkward conversations with a couple of Emo kids that all wanted my number. And no, they were not all guys.

My friends, of course, were having a great time. Starfire and Robin were dancing together, Cyborg was also dancing but with a group of girls who looked about 16, and Beast Boy... wait, where was Beast Boy? Oh, there he was... sitting alone? I made my way over to his table where, sure enough, he sat alone. The table was completely empty and he looked completely miserable. A frown was stuck on his face and he seemed to be enjoying the party as much as I was.

When I was a few feet away from the table, I stopped as a blonde girl in a skirt so short it barely covered her underwear and a shirt so tight it looked ready to burst come up to him, obviously _very _drunk. Full out wasted, really. She planted herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him drop his untouched drink. She said something to him, but she was so drunk, it was hard to make out what she said in the babbling. He smiled politely and tapped a guy nearby on the shoulder. The guy turned around, obviously drunk himself, and Beast Boy handed the now giggling girl over to him, a gift he accepted eagerly. Then Beast Boy sat back down and stared at the drink in his cup. I sat down next to him. He faced me and as soon as he saw who I was, the troubled look disappeared and was replaced by a goofy grin, as usual.

"Well you seem like you're having a good time. I'm sure you made that guy very happy," I told him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, drunken sluts who just want sex aren't exactly my type," he replied. "That guy probably couldn't even tell the difference." I blinked. Beast Boy was acting mature, which wasn't like him at all. Maybe he did have a sip of the punch. "The rest of the night hasn't been much better."

"Mine either. I've had to explain to 4 different girls so far that I'm not a lesbian. And I totally saw the guy that smacked your ass when he walked by," I said with a smirk. He blushed.

"Well that's not _my _fault!" he said, sounding much more like the Beast Boy I knew. He huffed and almost took a sip of his drink before setting it back down.

"So what's in this stuff?" I asked him. He set the cup on the ground, turned into a bloodhound, sniffed it and changed back. He sat back down.

"Rohypnol. _Lots _of Rohypnol," he responded.

"I thought they started putting blues dyes in it so it would show," I pointed out. He poured a few drops of it on the table. A dark blue liquid came out.

"I guess the punch was already dyed blue. Sneaky bastards…" he muttered. I chuckled. He stared at me with wide, green eyes.

"6 years, and all it took was _'sneaky bastards' _to make you laugh?!" he asked loudly. I laughed and shrugged.

"Does this mean you're going to stop trying to make me laugh?" I asked. He grinned.

"Haha, yeah, NO." he replied. He was about to say something else when the girl from before, who obviously still hadn't given up on Beast Boy, came up angrily and punched me in the face. I dizzily fell off my chair and hit the back of my head on the table before slamming my forehead against the floor as I hit the ground. I made out the blurry image of Beast Boy's worried, infuriated face right before I blacked out.

**A/N Cliff hang(OV)er! Hehe get it? No? Eh. I'm going to hell for this anyway. BRING IT ON MADDAFACKA! R&R you wonderful mofos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Longer chapter. Sorry, I didn't really realized how short I cut that one. This one will be at the very least 1,500 words.**

**PLEASE READ THE VERY END OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE ABOUT ****NO REASON TO BE ALONE****!**

**Two Days Later**

I woke up in the med-bay. My head felt like someone had dropped a 50 pound bowling ball on it. I kept my eyes closed, hopelessly willing the pain to lessen. I failed but I was still very confused. What happened? Suddenly the memories washed over me like a powerful wave. I was about to open my eyes when I heard familiar voices and became aware that someone was cradling my hand gently, as if it were about to break. I usually wouldn't let someone do that, but moving took too much will and pain. Plus, the warmth of the other person's hand was comforting in a way, though I would never admit it as soon as I 'woke up'.

"Beast Boy, she will be fine," a voice that I unmistakably knew was Starfire's said. "You must eat and rest. She will be here when you return. Robin and I will be keeping the eye on her. You need not worry." The grip on my hand tightened, forcing my eyes to remain shut.

"I can't just leave her, Star," he said. Beast Boy was holding my hand. Beast Boy couldn't just leave me. What the heck happened?!

"She will be fine. I will watch over her until you return. I shall not leave her side until then," she assured him.

"But…" he tried to protest. I heard the sound of her starbolts as green light passed over my shut eyelids and he went quiet.

"Beast Boy, you shall go upstairs, eat your fill, and take a nap this instant! I will watch over Raven and I do NOT expect to see you back down here until you have done so!" she yelled at him. He sighed.

"Fine. I'm just worried. You know what she means to me. It's hard to just watch her like this," he told her. The light faded and she powered down.

"I know you care for her, but you will not be a much welcome sight in your condition. She will heal in time. At this point, she may wake up at any moment! You will see. Raven is not leaving us any time soon. I promise you that," she told him gently. I felt him stand slowly, but his hand remained on mine.

"I'd battle the Grim Reaper to the very end before I let that happen." I could feel his eyes on me and my empathy sensed his stress and concern. I didn't know why but I could tell he was running himself to the ground over me. I didn't want that. Luckily, he sighed with defeat, breaking the silence.

"Alright. I'll go. But just so you know, I HAVE been showering, 'kay? 'Cause that'd be GROSS," he pointed out. He gently settled my hand down comfortably by my side and started to walk away. When he got to the stairs, I cracked my eyes open. Starfire was still there, but she hadn't noticed my awakening yet. She did, however, notice the small gasp that escaped my mouth when I saw what had become of Beast Boy over the past… however long I'd been asleep just as the door closed and he disappeared. She immediately jumped to my side and helped me sit up.

"Raven!" she cried with joy. I managed a small smile. "You are finally awake! How are you feeling?" she asked with concern. I groaned.

"Okay, who hit me with a bus?" I said. She giggled a bit at the joke but I could tell her laugh was rusty, like she hadn't done it in a while.

"At the party, the girl who was attracted to Beast Boy attacked you out of jealousy, as Beast Boy did not 'pass you on' to someone else, as she said he did to her when questioned. You have a major concussion, however, thanks to your ability to heal yourself, rather than taking several weeks, you should be healthy by the end of the week," she explained.

"Wait, so I was 'attacked' on Saturday and I've been unconscious for… how long?" I asked, eager for the answer. She smiled grimly.

"Two days," she answered. My eyes went wide and I choked down a squeak shriller than I knew I could make.

"Right, two d-days. So it's now… Monday?" I asked. She nodded.

"It is nearing midnight, so about an hour until Tuesday," she said. Just then, Robin walked in. When he saw that I was awake he smiled.

"Raven, finally. Nice of you to join us again," he said with relief. "We took care of that girl; don't worry. We've been taking good care of you since then."

"Some more than others, from what I've heard," I said with a knowing smile. Robin's eyes went wide and he looked over to Star, who gasped. They both had gone pale.

"What did you tell her?" Robin asked her. She shook her head.

"I told her nothing. Raven, what have you heard?" she said with noticeable panic. I smiled with guilt and embarrassment.

"Uh, I may have woken up a minute or two ago. Maybe five…" Starfire paled even further.

"So you know how… _he _feels about you?" Robin asked. I noticed he didn't say Beast Boy's name in case he was wrong. I nodded. He groaned and Starfire gasped again.

"Oh, but he has been in such a worrying state lately. We have been almost as frantic over him as we have been over you." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'd wait a while before you, you know… I don't think he can handle rejection right now," He said. He checked for any sign of disagreement but I could tell my face was expressionless. I replied in my usual monotone.

"Who said anything about rejection?"

It took a minute to sink in.

Then Starfire _lost it_.

"OH, HOW WONDERFUL! Friend Raven and friend Beast Boy both have the feelings for one another! This is most joyous!" she cried in excitement and joy. Robin smirked at me, obviously impressed.

"Alright, I'll admit even _I _didn't see that coming." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Such a fine compliment, oh-wise-one," I said with mock appreciation. He laughed. Then he looked at Star.

"So where is Beast Boy?" he asked. Starfire thought a moment, then displayed a look of clear disappointment.

"It must wait. I have just sent Beast Boy up for a meal and a nap. I told him he wasn't to return until he had done so." Robin nodded. He looked at me.

"I don't know if you saw his condition…" he said. I groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, I saw it. If he doesn't kill himself over this, I'll do it for him. He's in worse condition than _me_," I replied. They laughed grimly. Just then, Cyborg came down.

"Hey Beast Boy asked me to-" He cut off when he saw I was up. "I mean… I just wanted to see how Raven was doing." He stared at me.

"Cyborg? She knows." He gasped. Star giggled.

"No, it is okay! She has the feelings for him as well!" I groaned again.

"Fine, tell everyone…" I mumbled. Robin chuckled and directed Star past Cyborg and out of the room. He shut the door so only Cyborg and I remained. He grinned teasingly.

"So, Sunshine and Grass Stain, huh? Sounds pretty good to me." He cocked an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"If you came down here for him, _please_, don't tell him I'm up," I told him. He frowned.

"Why not?" he asked. I sighed.

"I've only seen him once and I know how horrible he looks. He needs to eat and take a nap, which I'm sure he told you Star is forcing him to do, and if you tell him, he'll come down here," I explained. He formed a silent 'O' with his mouth.

"You should get some rest," he finally said. I nodded and lied back down. He turned and began to walk up the stairs. "Feel better!" he called down before the door closed.

I closed my eyes and thought about him for a minute. Beast Boy, I mean. I wondered how I was gonna do this, but I didn't have time to plan it out. Sleep took over me and my dreams were filled with memories of Beast Boy from the day we met until now.

**Author: See. It's longer!**

**Raven: You're an idiot…**

**Author: The fu- How did you get in here?**

**Beast Boy: What's up?**

**Author: GO AWAY!**

**Both: Well gee, thanks…**

**Author: R&R puh-lease! Thanks so much. **

**Important Message: Okay, I swear to everyone of my ****No reason to be Alone ****followers that I will be updating BY MONDAY! If not, send me as much hate as you want. I deserve it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NOT COMPLAINING ABOUT THE WAIT!**


End file.
